1. Field
The present invention relates to aircraft components. More particularly, the invention relates to an integral slider apparatus and a method of integrating the slider apparatus into a translatable structure, such as a fan duct of an aircraft.
2. Related Art
An aircraft may comprise a variety of slidably connected components. For example, in various aircrafts, a thrust reverser comprised of a translating sleeve may be slidably attached to a fixed structure. Specifically, a main slider fitting or slider for the translating sleeve may be the primary structural support for an outer fan duct wall to connect to upper and lower bifurcation beams of the thrust reverser. The main slider may also allow the translating sleeve to slide aft and deploy the blocker doors.
In various prior art examples, the main slider may be comprised of metal and fastened onto the outer fan duct wall with a plurality of durable fittings. These fittings must be strong enough to support the weight of the thrust reverser or other aircraft components. Therefore the fittings add to the cost and weight of the aircraft.
Typically the slider is attached by bolting or riveting to an outer wall of an aircraft structure such as a translating sleeve, fan duct, etc. In this location, the slider's load path is typically offset from the neutral axis of symmetry of the aircraft structure. This offset creates an inefficient load path, in which the strain of the load on the aircraft structure is locally concentrated at the areas where the bolts or rivets attach the slider to the aircraft structure. The strain caused by an inefficient load path from the slider to the aircraft structure it is bolted to may lead to cracks and other structural faults in the aircraft structure over time. Additionally, the drilling of holes for rivets or bolts creates discontinuities in the structure, initiating numerous points of stress, which may also lead to cracks or other structural faults in the aircraft structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for slidably supporting a thrust reverser that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.